


Uncle Nick is (not) Always Right

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grant Ward is the Worst Teacher, Kid Fic, Morgan Freeman Narrated This in my Head, cameos and references, clint/aw...no, friendship farther than the eye can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: Ward is a horrible excuse for a first grade teacher, and Clint is just, Clint in kid form with bonus Melinda as a mom, and Skye and Robbie end up growing up to be that annoying couple who’s literally been together since first grade, and I’m not saying Melinda and Phil wouldn’t have fallen in love without Nick’s interference, but Nick sure as hell is.





	Uncle Nick is (not) Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I want to thank [Akachankami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami) for her stellar artwork, which you can view [directly at her Tumblr](http://akachankami.tumblr.com/post/167736679939/uncle-nick-is-not-always-right-writer) as I am utter crap at actually putting artwork IN a story
> 
> so again, absolutely adorable and perfect artwork is [here](http://akachankami.tumblr.com/post/167736679939/uncle-nick-is-not-always-right-writer) so go look
> 
> I originally had far less Nick in my head, but once I started writing him his voice wouldn’t shut up. I hope you enjoy!

Phil was just about at his limit. He was concerned about sending his girl to a new school, but work required they move and Jasper assured him that this was the best school in their new city. He insisted that he was good friends with the principal and that Phil had nothing to worry about, his little bird would leave the nest and soar. Being called to a meeting with her teacher not even two weeks into the school year was not what he expected.

“Skye is a very bright girl, but I worry about how attached she's become to Robbie.”

“I would think that as her teacher, you would be happy with the children forming bonds. These kids will be together throughout most of their educational careers.”

Mr.Ward leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, “Mr. Coulson, can I call you Phil? Phil, Robbie is...a handful. He and another student, Clint...well, in my professional opinion they aren't long for Shield Academy of Arts and Sciences.”

“Your professional opinion, _Mister Ward_ , as a first grade teacher who is maybe three years out of college himself? You felt it was appropriate to schedule a meeting during my workday to advise me against a friendship my daughter is forming? Should I also be concerned that she recently decided black was her favorite color, or that if she were a velociraptor she would eat cows before goats? I run a very tight ship, and even I understand that children need to be children, and that labeling a child or children as problems this early is ridiculous! Is she being hurt, missing assignments, being a bully or bullied herself, showing signs of distress? If the answer to all of those is no, you have thoroughly wasted my time!”

Phil waited a moment to see if Skye’s teacher had anything else to say for himself before turning to walk away. As he was reaching for the door it opened to a large man wearing an astonishing amount of leather - including an eyepatch - and a smaller woman, black clad but devoid of leather, walked in.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I was told I needed to come and speak about my son?” The lady questioned.

“I ain't sorry about shit, you called me down here, _again_ , to bitch about my boy, _again_ , didn't you, Grant? I've had about enough of this bullshit and I have every intention of talking to Principal Hill about this!” Boomed the man.

“You must be Clint’s mom, Melinda? And it's always good to see you Nick!”

“Now Grant, we spoke about this. You can call me Fury, or Sir, or Mr. Robbie's Person for all I care, but only friends can call me Nick, and I know damned well you didn't ask the lady to call her by her name, so you're gonna step back. You there, looking like you want to stay even though you're leaving, pull up a seat, we are dealing with this in a group, because I think I know who you are! You’re little Skye’s dad, right?”

“Phil Coulson, and yes, Skye is my little girl. I gather that you're Robbie’s dad, but beyond that, you lost me a little?” Phil reached out, surprised that the hand he was shaking wasn't also covered in black leather.

“Mr Fury, but you can call me Nick. I'm Robbie’s adult, and this here is Melinda May, full time Clint wrangler, part time martial arts instructor. We are _all_ familiar with Grant Ward, first grade teacher who thinks he knows everything. My guess is he called you down to _caution_ you against Clint and Robbie? Tell you that they’re rough and tumble, bad kids, too much for Skye? He had it out for them since he monitored the playground last year, man. I don't know if it's because they're from single parent households, multiracial homes or what, but he has it out for them.” Nick cleared his throat before turning to face Mr. Ward, “Now unless you have _something new_ to tell us, I'm taking my two friends for coffee and talking about our next steps, good day Sir!”

Phil realized Nick never dropped his hand as he turned and walked out the door, dragging Phil, Melinda following behind them.

“Phil, man, there's a coffee place three blocks south on the corner. We’ll meet you there, give you the full rundown, and jump you into the club. Melinda, I'll swing you back for your bike later, ride with me.” 

“It's easier to just not argue and go with him, when he's like this. I've known him for ages, and he's never gotten me into trouble I couldn't get out of,” Melinda smirked and winked at him, “or gotten me caught.” 

Phil couldn't help but wonder, as he was being dragged to the parking lot, what the hell just happened.

**What The Hell Just Happened**

Nick first met Melinda all the way back when he was still a skinny kid with both eyes, and she was still timid. 

High school. 

Freshman year.

Hell.

She tutored him in science, he asked her point blank why the hell she didn't know how to defend herself from all his asshole friends, she asked him why he was friends with assholes, and Nick decided to keep her.

By the time Nick announced he was going in the army after graduation, she had her black belt, he had far fewer asshole friends and they shared a small apartment. 

Melinda started a small dojo, Nick came home missing an eye. They kept the small apartment. Nick worked security, Melinda learned the safest way to wake him from a nightmare, they shared a bed for sleep more often than not, and when neighbors started complaining about the screaming and thudding, Nick bought the building, but they stayed in the small apartment. 

Melinda’s dojo took over the main floor, Nick started a security firm, put the offices on the second floor, and the tiny apartments were renovated into larger units, but still, they stayed in their tiny apartment.

It was Nick who suggested they not share the tiny apartment anymore, because he felt really uncomfortable bringing men home to it. He didn't want Mel to barge in on the _right type_ of screaming, for a change. Melinda thought about it, and told Nick that he could just fuck right off to another unit if he felt that way. Nick moved upstairs, but only for a bedroom and a perfunctory kitchen. They still stayed in their tiny apartment.

It was Nick who first came home with a baby, after three days being gone with no warning, no word.

“Mel, meet Robbie, my son.” Nick’s eye was twinkling, his smile, crooked and sad.

“Shut the fu- oh crap, can I swear in front of a baby, is that bad? Nicky, where did you get him, did you _steal_ a baby? Is that why you were gone?”

“His dad was in my unit, and a _very_ good friend. Robbie’s mom died during labor and his dad was in a motorcycle accident a few nights ago. When it was apparent he wouldn't pull through, well hell, I'm the kids godfather, Reyes and I made sure all the paperwork was filed so I'd be the kids guardian if this happened, fuck...figured I'd go first, set up a trust out of the company.”

“No offense, Nicky, but do you know what you're doing?” 

“I've got no clue, Melinda. This is a four month old human being I'm holding. The nurses were great with making sure I had the basics down, but I'm flying a little more blind than normal.”

For three months they lived in their tiny apartment, until Melinda called Nick to tell him that one of the women in her dojo was in a car driven by her drunk husband, and she was now in charge of a nearly one year old child.

Clint Barton looked like an angel, was very quiet, and could hurl cheerios at the back of Robbie Reyes’ head with deadly accuracy. Clint, Robbie, Melinda and Nick lived on the third floor of the building that had a dojo on the first floor, a security firm on the second, and a few apartments above. Steve and Bucky, the nannies, lived in a very small apartment.

**What The Hell Is Going On Here**

“So,” Nick’s voice reverberates in the mostly empty coffee shop, “the _oh so esteemed_ Grant Ward wanted to talk to you, and I bet everything Melinda owns that it was to warn you off of our boys.”

Melinda sighed before sipping her drink, “Nicky, they aren't _our_ boys.”

“I’m Robbie's dad. You're Clint's mom, er-fucking-go, our boys.”

“I'm sorry Phil, Nick tends to think he's always right. Well we are _their_ parents, _we_ are not their parents. I am not Nick’s type. Nick’s not my type. I don't know why we're talking about types, so is there a Mrs Coulson?”

Phil would admit, under extreme duress, like withholding the last donut or a threatened tickle fight, that he was a little overwhelmed right now. He’s used to having a plan and being the one that people look to for clarity in a situation, so as amusing as watching Nick and Melinda bicker could be, he just wanted to know what was going on. “What the hell is going on?”

“Mister Ward is a pompous, elitist asshole, who either has a thing against single, mixed race, adoptive families, or any combination thereof. We thought maybe families with lower income, but frankly we just don't have any we can compare to that have come into contact with him. It's a private school and it has scholarships, but the recipients are almost all in older grades right now, and Ward’s only been there two years, so no real contact...if you have a wife, we can start narrowing it down and make a solid case for Maria.”

“No, it's just Skye and I. There is no wife, never has been. She is mine though, biologically as well as all the ways that count. Why does Ward feel it's worthwhile to warn me off of Robbie and Clint?”

**What The Hell, Phil**

Phillip J. Coulson was an organizer. He could organize plans, paperwork, or people like it was nothing, and everything always fell into place. He was a closet geek, a bland public face, and a private badass. He felt being able to take care of oneself was just as important of taking care of others, and he felt that if his life were a comic book he would be the handler, not the costumed wonder. He transferred into the city when Jasper let him know that they were building him an office with a comfy couch, and he _was_ taking it. The fact was he could run the OPS center more effectively actually being in it instead of relying on monitors with a delay at any of the satellite offices. 

He wrote lists, weighed the pros and cons, and finally sat his daughter down to talk. “Skye, would you be okay with a new school and a new city?”

“I can still visit, right?” 

“Of course! And uncle Jasper said there's a really good school with junior computer science, and a local dojo, so you could still do all your computer stuff while learning how to fight, just like I promised!”

“Cool. I didn't like this school much anyways, the teacher told me I was too young _all the time,_ poppa. It's not wrong that I read, right?”

Phil assured her she was perfect in every way. He hoped the move to the city would help. Hoped that seeing Jasper more often would ease the ache that comes with only being the two of them. 

After Phil’s mom passed away, he signed up to be certified for foster, just like she was. He immediately found that the foster system didn't like to place kids long term with single men who had supposedly risky careers, but they would use him for emergency respite situations. For _years_ , he was able to help a kid for a weekend or a few days while their parents either had a small but much needed break, or in more severe situations until other family members could be located.

“Phil, this is tearing you apart, you can't keep doing this.” Jasper said one night over beers, “Ma would be so proud, man, so proud, but you aren't cut out for impermanence and schedule disruptions, as much as it's helping these kids. Maybe you need a kid of your own?”

“It won't work. If they don't trust me enough to foster, I'll never be able to adopt.”

“Ma would slap you with her spoon she heard you talk like that. You can't be her, no one can. She helped so many of us, _you_ helped so many of us. Let me help you, I know an agency that will set up surrogates. As long as you pass their checks and a surrogate picks you, you could have a kid of your own. And don't start, I know that any kid you love and call your child is yours, but Phil, you're thirty-five, you've never had a serious relationship because you’ve never found a woman who can kick ass, take names, and still bake scones. No one is going to live up to Ma, but that doesn't meant you can't have a kid.”

It took a year for Phil to be matched to a surrogate he approved of, who was willing to donate her own eggs and sign off on parental rights after. She was intelligent and strong and had all the traits he wanted in the other parent of his child. She never wanted children of her own, but she wanted to give that gift to someone else who would be otherwise unable, who would love them and raise the, the way her parents did. She was going to use the money to travel around her parents homeland, and she thanked him for the opportunity. _She_ thanked _him_. She gave him his perfect daughter, and she thanked him.

**What The Hell Did The Kids Do**

Skye turned and looked around. She knew the acorn that hit her came from this direction, but she couldn't tell exactly where from. As soon as she turned away to watch the kid on the bike, another acorn hit her. “Hey! Stop that!” She yelled in the general direction of the acorn.

“You stop it!” She heard, as another acorn hit her. Looking around, it had to be coming from the top of the monkey bars, or even the climbing tunnel. Skye moved until she was under the bar closest the tunnel and then jumped, hitting the bar and the tunnel tube as hard as she could, then she did it two more times just because.

A dark blonde boy, in school uniform but still disheveled, came crawling out, immediately slapping a hand over his ears. “Aw, ears…..no. Watcha do that for?”

“You hit me with acorns!”

“You were watching my Robbie and you were gonna make fun of him.”

“Why would I do that? He's beautiful! Did you see him turning figure eights? He even did a wheelie! I can barely manage without training wheels.”

“‘M Clint, Clint Barton-May, that's my almost-brother, Robbie Reyes, he can ride anything, and I like climbing and can hit anything with anything. Ma said I'm like her little hawk, she just wished I would keep my ears in when I'm climbing.”

“Oh, I'm Skye Coulson, and I like computers, and learning to fight, and my poppa’s car...how do you take out your ears?”

Skye and Clint continued to talk and watch Robbie bike until some kids Skye didn't know yet started trying to get in Robbie’s way. Then Clint showed her all the different ways to fling acorns at them, and Robbie rode circles around them, and then….then Mean Mr. Ward came and made them all sit in different areas of the playground. Skye thought Robbie was the prettiest boy she had ever seen, and Clint was funny and the hardest to play hide and seek with. Mr. Ward would always separate them, try and talk to her about playing with _that_ sort of boy. If Skye had her way, Clint Barton-May was going to be her best friend, and she was going to marry Robbie Reyes.

\---

“So, you're telling me that this….dick head teacher, came to the school and started to target your boys for no reason?” Phil was hoping to catch Nick fidget or Melinda squirm, but they both just sipped their drinks and nodded. “And you think the _only_ reason is because the kids are from single parent households or look like they're lower income?” And there's the fidget and squirm.

“Phil, Clint is very hard of hearing, and maybe has a tendency to take his aides out if he is going to do something he knows he shouldn't. Like climb in the ductwork, or throw things...and he made a crossbow at lunch once.”

“I don't fucking care what Robbie did, he is a kid, and unless he is about to do harm, you don't treat kids that way. Robbie would never act out against someone who was completely innocent, anyways. Point stands that Grant Ward walked into that school a year ago, saw Robbie and Clint in their admittedly rough looking uniforms, sparring with each other. Then he called for Clint who didn't hear him, thought he was being ignored, and _tried to physically separate them_. Ain't a one of them looking like they needed help or were upset mind you. And it only got worse after he met Mel and myself, learned that even though we share an address and emergency contact information, we weren't together, and then he was fucking awful. Steve and Bucky, the nannies, never had a problem at school, but after meeting Ward they were routinely overlooked for small things at pickup, paperwork not getting home, invites not handed out, shit like that.”

Phil looked at his watch and frowned, “I need to get going, I promised Skye we would check out the two different martial arts schools, and that was supposed to be after work tonight, but now my schedule is all messed up.”

“Phil, please, if our kids are going to be best friends, it's only fair if I let you tour my dojo whenever you'd like.”

Nick choked on his coffee a little. “Sorry, wrong pipe. I can totally watch the kids after you tour her dojo if you'd be interested in _touring her dojo._ ” Nick choked on his coffee again, right after Melinda shifted a bit. Phil was reasonably sure she kicked him that time.

“No, that's alright, I appreciate the offer, if there was an offer, but I promised Skye we would wash my car tonight.”

“Wash your car? You drive a Honda. You could have just said you weren't interested!”

“I don't even know what's on offer, and the Honda belongs to Jasper, I'm talking about _my_ car.” Phil pulled out a picture of Skye and him leaning against a beautiful red convertible. Skye obviously trying to mimic her poppa’s casual lean and proud look. “Skye knows that no one touches Lola, so it's a big deal to her that she gets to help me with things like this.”

“How about we start with a tour for you and Skye, and then when it isn't a school day, you bring her over for a play date with Clint and Robbie, I'll send Nick out, and you and I can talk more, without him around?”

Phil blushed a little, “I'd like that”

\--

Over the next few months a routine emerged, weekly coffee with the three of them after yelling at, or about, Ward, and then letting the kids play for an hour after Skye’s martial arts class and talking. Soon there were three date nights a month where Nick or the nannies take the kids, at least one night a month where Phil and Melinda watch all three kids so Nick can have a “goddamn fucking date night where I'm sure I won't be interrupted when I may or may not have a dick in my mouth, dammit!” and eventually family dinners with everyone.

The list of ‘infractions’ Ward has called them in for, as a group or separately, have included:

Skye wearing combat boots (not against dress code)

Clint wearing Skye’s spare uniform after somehow spilling on his (also not against dress code) (aw, grape juice….no)

Robbie biking in the halls (okay….that may have been valid, but Nick checked and it wasn't explicitly against any rule until after it was done.)

Skye changing the passwords on Ward’s computer (valid, now prove it was her)

Skye changing the lock code on Ward’s car door (ditto)

Clint hitting Ward or his car with any number of items (prove it)

Clint turning off his aides, and claiming battery failure before every spelling test (okay, they had to give him that one)

Robbie riding in circles with Clint doing a handstand on the handlebars, and Skye cheering them on (really? This is not allowed?)

Clint painting his entire desk, and half of himself purple ‘on accident’ (when questioned he just sighed ‘aw paint...no’)

It was shortly before the winter holiday break when Phil and Melinda were called into a meeting with Ward, Director Hill and, of course, Nick.

“Thank you for taking time out of your days to meet with us, Mr. Coulson, Mr. Fury and Ms. May. It has been brought to my attention by Mr. Ward that there are some disturbing trends regarding your three children and discipline in class and at recess. I normally do this sort of thing one on one but have been assured by him that you operate as a unit?”

“Nick and I have essentially shared parenting duties on Robbie and Clint, yes, but the boys know I am Clint’s mom, Nick is Robbie's dad-person, and that we are both to be respected, it's not traditional coparenting, and you would never catch Robbie calling me mom or Clint calling Nick...whatever it is he and Robbie came up with this week. We are generally a united front at conferences, as we share childcare, and really, we didn't have issues that required regular address until Mr. Ward started taking an….interest. We first met Phil when Skye was somehow dragged into this, _by Mr. Ward_ , mind you, and he has been a part since. He has recently been spending more time with both boys as well.”

“Thank you. I'm honestly shocked at a few of these. I've consulted with other teachers and monitors, and it sounds like the only acting out they're doing above and beyond the normal for young students happens in Mr Ward’s class. After speaking with other students, other parents, other teachers and the board, we've come to a decision.”

“I recognize the board has made a decision, but in light of the fact that it's a stupid-ass-” Nick was abruptly cut off by Melinda elbowing him in the ribs.

Hill just raised an eyebrow, “as I was saying, in light of all the information we've gathered, up to and including reviewing security footage when available, we've come to a few decisions. I'd like to move Skye to one on one computer science time with Mr Stark, Tony is eccentric, but a great teacher, and it'll best suit her...inquiring and experimental nature. Clint will be taking his gym time split between Katie and Natasha. They prefer first names be used, for personal reasons, but I can of course provide references, Nick, as I know how you get. They will focus on tumbling and archery. They are both fluent in ASL, and Natasha is also, I believe, fluent in Russian Sign Language. Being Clint is a polyglot, like yourself, I assumed the more languages we could teach the better. Nick, I will figure out how to make sure Robbie's needs are met, maybe a wheels track around the track field? 

On top of this, we are going to transition from a joint second and third grade to a joint first and second grade. Mr Fitz will stay with the second grade, and Ms Simmons agreed to come in for first grade, when we combine. Mack will still do third grade.”

“Wait, what!?” A chair screeched as Ward stood up. “What about me?”

“The board determined that your services were no longer needed. We feel you are being unfairly antagonistic to children from ‘non-traditional’ homes, and we won't stand for it. You can remain until winter break, if you choose.”

“With all due respect, Director Hill, you are getting rid of _me_? Me instead of those….those...Ma’am, I was educated at Hydra Academy, and they believe that a school is only as good as its students. And, pardon me, but a deaf orphan, a mixed race motherless child, and Robbie goddamn Reyes are not what is best for this school! They should be in a public school, with others like them, I just want what is best for Shield.”

“I do agree, Grant, about wanting what is best for Shield, and I anticipated this,” Hill paused to sip her coffee, made a placating hand gesture towards the obviously enraged trio of parents, “that is why I have taken the liberty of having your desk and personal belonging packed while we were in this meeting. I assumed you would have something like this to say after looking far enough into your background to see you spent your entire schooling, except college, at Hydra. You are exactly what the problem here is, and we are removing you, effective immediately.”

Phil startled a moment when Jasper walked in to escort Ward out. “Hey Phil! Man, you have no idea how hard it was to stay quiet about all this to you, but you couldn't be involved with the background search and all. Seriously man, outside of government, who is going to run a more thorough and detailed background check than reality television producers, right? And Maria, I'll see _you_ tonight!” Jasper made a finger gun and winked before he and a guard walked Ward out. Hill was, poorly, hiding a smile in her coffee mug.

“Well all fucking right then! Maria, you are radiant as always, and if you're going to be dating our boy’s boy, we better be seeing more of you. Phil, Mel, it's my kid night, make the most of it. Oh, Phil, isn't your lease up in a month or two? I'm sure there's room at Mel’s, so Maria be prepared to update contact info. Okay, I'm out!” 

Phil watched Nick leave, wondering once again what the hell was happening.

**What The Hell Was Happening.**

Phil was unpacking the last of the boxes in his and Melinda’s kitchen, “I had an interesting talk with Skye and Clint while I was dropping them off at school.”

“Oh?”

“Apparently, Robbie told Clint that if you and I got married, Clint and Skye would be brother and sister. _Then_ when Robbie marries Skye when they are old enough, Robbie and Clint will finally be _actual brothers_.”

“Really? And did you tell Skye and Clint that marriage is a serious commitment not to be taken lightly? And that getting married just to have people be siblings is silly? And that you and I haven't known each other long enough to get married, and that some people would think it's crazy we are already living together?”

Phil turned to face her, “I told Clint that I love him very much, and I love his mom very much, and that when she and I are ready, I'll talk to him and make sure he's really okay with it, just like I'll talk to Skye, and just like I assume you'll talk to both of them.”

Melinda wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in his neck and mumbled, “Clint, what did he say?” She could feel Phil laughing more than she could hear it.

“He cheered in sign while holding his open milk. Thankfully I keep spare uniforms for all of them in the car. What he ended up saying was ‘aw, chocolate...no!’”

“Phil, this is serious, you know? This is more than dating me and our kids being friends. If we fuck this up-”

“Melinda, do you think I do anything without being sure? Other than that first time Nick dragged me out with you, I've never been uncertain about wanting to be by your side. Skye adores you, I adore Clint, I'm pretty sure Clint doesn't hate me, and I am goddamn certain that I love you.” 

Nick walked in a little later to find them sitting on the floor, laughing and kissing. “Y’all motherfuckers wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me.”

“Sure, Nick, whatever you say.”

\--

“Today, we are here so that I may _legally_ join these two families into one. Phillip Judy Coulson, do you take Melinda to be your lawfully wedded wife, and Clint to be your pain in the ass son?”

“Nick, it's not Judy and that isn't the wording we agreed on, but yes, yes I do.”

“Mel, do you want to marry his balding ass and be a mom to Skye?”

“Dammit, Nick! You know I do?”

“Clint, the rings?”

“Aw….rings….nooo...JUST KIDDING!”

\---

“Robbie, do you promise to have her home by curfew?”

“Yessir, Mr. Coulson.”

“Do you promise to respect her and not push her past her limits?”

“Yessir!”

“Do you swear to me you will only park her in spots outside of direct sun, and never directly under a tree?”

“Yessir!”

“Then yes, you may use Lola for your date with Skye, just please, be safe with them both.”

“Yes, Phil, always, I swear it.”

\--

“Clint?”

“Yes mama?”

“Are you going to ask anyone to prom?”

“No, mama.”

“My little hawk, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just...no one will ever live up to the love stories that are you and poppa, or Skye and Robbie, and I don't want to be like Uncle Nick and always dating and...mama...I don't think I _like_ anyone like that and no offense to everyone who seems to be having a lot of it, _all the time_ , like seriously y’all, but I don't have _sexy_ thoughts, either. It's okay, right, there's nothing wrong with me?”

“Clint, baby, there's nothing wrong with being asexual, and if you're aromantic that's fine too. We love you no matter what, and if anyone tries to tell you you're wrong, you have my full permission to ignore them.”

“I love you, mama, and poppa Phil too.”

\--

“So, none of the kids are home, I was thinking we do something wild tonight, something we haven't in a long time.”

“Phil baby, what’re you thinking?”

“Let’s lock Nick out of the Dojo and spar until we are hot, sweaty messes, then sneak up here and shower together….eat some ice cream...and then sleep knowing the kids won't be here to wake us up because you'd think high school graduates who both know ASL would sign when they argue over shit like cereal and coffee at 2 a.m., but you would be wrong.”

“Throw in watching one of your shows, and foot rubs and I'm game!”

\--

“Today, I stood up for best friend as he became my brother. Skye and Robbie met in first grade, and I'm pretty sure the world shifted and they haven't been apart since. Because of that, my parents met and got married, and my uncle Jasper married Aunt Maria, and everyone has been so goddamn happy. Uncle Nick was told he couldn't give any speeches after what happened at Jasper’s wedding, so on his behalf I just want to say I told you motherfuckers this would happen! Salut!

….aw, champagne…”

 


End file.
